


Somewhat Damaged

by Nightmare_Child



Series: A Warm Place [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Samifer - Freeform, Sub!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/Nightmare_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's need for Lucifer is beginning to worry him, but he tries not to think about it. In bed late at night, he just goes on needing what no human has any right to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, long time no see. So this is a sequel to another fic I wrote, Closer To God. It can definitely be read standalone and still make sense though. Anyway hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks for reading.

Sam Winchester lay awake in the early hours of a chilly November morning. Sleep had eluded him the night before and for the previous two nights as well. He listened to the even rhythm of his brother’s breathing a few feet away, hoping that it would help ease some of the tension that sat like a knot in his chest. It didn’t work and Sam lay there trying to remain still, while feeling like he was going to crawl out of his skin at any moment. He breathed deeply and tried, in vain to relax. He’d already made peace with the fact that there would be no sleep for him that night and he laid there and waited for Dean to awaken with the dawn. 

It had been several months since he had last seen Lucifer, the longest he had ever gone without a visit from the angel. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see him, he was desperate to in fact, he just hadn’t had a spare moment in what seemed like an eternity. Sam wondered what Lucifer thought of it; perhaps he was thinking that Sam had grown tired of him, or that his conscience could no longer be acquiesced. Sam had considered stopping so many times, had even half convinced himself a few times, but there was something in him that craved Lucifer with an intensity that would be worrying if he thought on it too long. 

The truth was that in all the months this little dance had been going on, Sam hadn’t given what he was doing much thought at all. He knew that if he really did acknowledge what he was doing, he would realize how completely wrong it was. He was still so afraid that Dean would find out, afraid of what his brother would think of him then. The mistakes he’d made in the past could be swept under the rug because he thought he was doing the right thing and the ends always justify the means where the Winchesters are concerned, but this? This was too much and there was no explaining it away with excuses or bullshit platitudes. So Sam didn’t think about it, he went on needing what no human had any right to. 

Dean awoke a few hours later and nudged Sam on his way to the bathroom, unaware that his brother was awake and had been all night. After he’d gotten dressed and had had more coffee than was probably healthy, Sam was beginning to shake off the rust of his sleepless night. He sat in the sparsely furnished motel room and occupied his mind with trivial thoughts while Dean checked through his usual myriad of sources for a potential case. Sam hoped he didn’t find one. There were another several minutes of silence before Dean finally spoke.

“There isn’t crap in here, man.” He said disgruntled, slamming Sam’s laptop shut. Sam hadn’t been up to finding them a case that morning. 

“Well, what do you want to do then?” asked Sam, hoping that this was the break he’d been longing for. He was bone tired and just wanted one day where he wasn’t fighting for his life. 

“I don’t know.” said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck. “We been working like crazy, it’s been a while since we’ve had any time off. Maybe we can hang here till something turns up, take it easy till then, ya know?”

“Yeah,” said Sam, relief coursing through him. “I think we could both use a few days off.”

“Sweet all right, but if we don’t find something within a few days, I say we move on anyway.” 

“Right, sounds good.” Sam agreed.

They spent the afternoon lounging around the motel room, grateful for a little downtime at last. After a dinner of takeout Chinese Dean put on his jacket and announced he was headed out to get a drink. Sam breathed an inward sigh of relief; he wasn’t sure if Dean would decide to go out that night, or if he’d just stay in. Dean asked if Sam wanted to join him, and Sam declined. Just as Dean was heading out the door, the moment he usually told Sam not to wait up, all of Sam’s hopes were dashed on the rocks.  
“I’ll probably only be gone for a few hours.” Dean said casually. “See you in a while, Sammy.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, trying to mask his disappointment. “Have fun.”

With a wink Dean was out the door and Sam was left with an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. With Dean only gone a few hours, there wouldn’t be time. Sam had thought after these long months that finally he had caught a break, but it turned out he had been wrong. Feeling miles worse than he had this morning, Sam kicked his boots off and climbed into bed. He wasn’t getting what he really wanted, but at least he could catch up on the sleep he’d been losing the past few nights. 

Sam began to doze off immediately; it seemed that his exhaustion was finally getting the better of him. He had only been asleep for a little while when Sam was wrenched awake by the sound of movement close by. His reflexes kicking in, Sam had his gun up and pointed to where the sound had emanated from before he was really even awake. Sam’s gaze fell on the last person he expected to see sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed; Lucifer, looking at Sam with a smirk, as impossible as ever. Sam felt the knot in his chest tighten as he scrambled to sit up in bed, Lucifer looked on in bemusement. 

“Sammy,” he said, when Sam had returned his gaze once more. “Have you been avoiding me?”

“What? No!” Sam said confused.

“Well, it’s just that I haven’t seen you in ages.” Lucifer said with a noticeable pout. “I’d begun to think you’d forgotten about me.”

“No,” Sam said. “It’s just I’ve been busy lately. In case you forgot there’s an apocalypse on.”

“You’re not busy tonight, and you’re alone.” Lucifer remarked casually.

“How did you know I’d be alone?” Sam asked ignoring Lucifer’s comment.

“You really think I wouldn’t keep tabs on you?”

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Sam said flushing at the thought of Lucifer watching him without his knowledge. “Dean’s gonna be back in a few hours, so I didn’t bother to call you.”

“But don’t you miss me?” asked Lucifer. 

“Yes.” Sam told him honestly.

“I miss you too.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Come with me.” Lucifer said softly.

“There isn’t time.” replied Sam, the promise in Lucifer’s tone sending a shiver through him.

“There’s always time.” He said.” But only if you want it. Tell me Sam, do you want it?”

“Yes.” Sam said with only a second’s hesitation. 

“Good boy.”

Sam closed his and when he opened them he was in a familiar room. The room was unchanged, though some time had passed since he’d last been there. Sam saw the restraints hanging from the ceiling and felt an ache of longing in his chest; it had been much too long. Sam stayed where he was, waiting for Lucifer to make the first move. Lucifer walked to the wooden chest in the corner of the room, the only object in the room save the chains that hung from the ceiling. After a few moments searching through the chest, Lucifer turned to Sam while hiding something behind his back. 

“Close your eyes.” He said quietly.

Sam obeyed and a second later he heard footsteps approaching him. He could feel Lucifer’s breath on his cheek, could feel the heat of his body, so close.  
“Take your clothes off.” Lucifer said. “And don’t open your eyes.”

Sam stripped his clothes off as quickly as he could, eager to please and eager to begin. Lucifer never moved away from him and Sam kept his eyes closed. Sam stood shivering, the cold cement numbing his feet. 

“Kneel.” came a hoarse whisper from what seemed like inches away. 

Sam knelt and looked up to where he thought Lucifer’s face might be, still dutifully keeping his eyes closed. Sam felt rather than heard Lucifer move to stand behind him. Sam tensed and waited. A moment later Sam felt cool hands gripping his ankles, and spreading his legs. He felt two metal cuffs close over his ankles and heard the lock click into place. Sam tried to close his legs, but couldn’t so he just knelt there, his knees beginning to ache from kneeling on the concrete, feeling exposed. Sam felt two metal shackles clamp around his ankles, and he instinctually tried to close his legs, but found that he was unable to. Realizing what Lucifer had done, Sam felt a shudder run through him. He kept his eyes closed, and kept waiting. 

A moment later he felt his wrists drawn together behind him as a pair of handcuffs clicked into place. Out of nowhere Sam felt a hand run through his hair before gripping tightly and yanking him backward. He leaned back, knuckles scraping the cold floor as Lucifer’s other hand slid down his abdomen. Lucifer released him and a second later he felt a hand stoke his cock once and then clamp something around the base. Sam groaned at the touch, already aching and hard, knowing how long it would be before he found any relief. Lucifer circled behind Sam, still not making a sound and knelt down behind him.  
“Lean forward.” Lucifer said breaking his long silence and Sam obeyed eagerly.

Lucifer ran his hands over Sam’s ass in a gentle caress before gripping him tightly and spreading him open as only he could. Sam gasped and leaned back into the touch. It was another moment before Sam felt a lubed finger press into him, slowly. He let out a shuddering breath as the digit penetrated him, aching for more. However, Lucifer’s finger was gone seconds later. Before Sam could voice his disappointment he felt something else where Lucifer’s finger had been. Something hard and rubber, it breached him, stretching him open deliciously. Sam knew what it was, Lucifer only broke out the butt plug when he really wanted to make Sam suffer. He knew that tonight it was all about Lucifer.  
Sam heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor. There was silence for a moment, then Lucifer spoke. “Open your eyes.”

Sam opened his eyes to see Lucifer seated in a metal folding chair in front of him, looking casual and at ease. Lucifer leaned back in the chair and ran a hand over the bulge in his jeans. “I love seeing you like this.” He said with a smirk. “Knowing how much you want it.”

Sam’s knees were aching and throbbing painfully and they weren’t the only thing. Sam didn’t just want it, he needed it and he knew if he begged Lucifer would only draw it out more. So he stayed silent, eyes fixed on Lucifer’s hand which had slipped past the waistband of his jeans. Lucifer let out a little gasp as his hand slid over the head of his cock. Sam wetted his lips and looked on lustfully. “You want a taste?” asked Lucifer hoarsely. 

“Yes.” Sam gritted out.

“Come here.”

Sam shuffled forward on his knees the few feet between them with some difficulty. He reached Lucifer and frantically unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his throbbing cock before swallowing it down with a moan. Lucifer threw his head back as Sam took him deep in his throat, running his tongue along the veined shaft. Sam continued to moan around Lucifer’s cock, bobbing his head trying to take him deeper and deeper and Lucifer just watched him. If Lucifer liked hearing Sam’s muffled screams then he loved hearing his muffled moans, especially considering what they were muffled by. 

Lucifer fisted his hand in Sam’s hair and thrust up into the delicious warmth, with a groan. Sam clenched his fists, wishing he could touch him and took it, all but gagging on the Devil’s cock. Lucifer continued to fuck Sam’s mouth and Sam just held on, loving it and needing more and never wanting it to end. Just as Lucifer’s thrusts began to falter, he pulled Sam off of him, standing so quickly that he knocked the chair over. He moved behind Sam and dropped to his knees with a thud. With one swift motion Lucifer removed the plug and replaced it with his cock, using only Sam’s saliva as lube. 

Lucifer held Sam in place with an arm around his chest, Sam’s cuffed hands caught between their bodies. He set a punishing rhythm, fucking into Sam with an almost brutal ferocity. Sam’s cock ached even more painfully now and he knew that if it weren’t for the cock ring, he’d be painting the floor with his cum at that moment. Lucifer’s cock stretched him open with a glorious burn and Sam moaned loudly, his begs for “more” and “faster,” getting jumbled into an unintelligible cacophony of pleasure. Lucifer was breathing raggedly in Sam’s ear, fucking him still harder. Lucifer wrapped a hand around Sam’s throat firmly and slammed into him, coming inside him with a force that Sam had never felt before. 

Lucifer’s movement ceased, still holding Sam he slowly inched his way out of him. Sam, thinking that Lucifer was finished with him found his voice. “Please, please, Lucifer.” He begged. 

Lucifer nuzzled Sam’s sweat soaked neck before speaking softly in his ear. “Do you want to come Sam?” he asked.  
“Yes, God yes!” Sam almost shouted. 

“Mmhhm, since you’ve been such a good boy, I think I’ll let you.” Lucifer ran his hand down Sam’s body slowly before reaching his aching purple cock. He removed the cock ring and had Sam coming with a strangled moan with only the slightest touch. Sam had never come so hard in his life, he thought for a second that he would blackout and knew that he would have collapsed if it weren’t for Lucifer’s arm still wrapped around him. 

Sam heard a few clicks as his cuffs were all unlocked. He felt Lucifer move away from him and slowly got to his feet. He turned and saw Lucifer tucking himself back into his jeans. Bolts of pain were shooting through Sam’s knees and he looked down to see that they were red and raw. He knew that they would be black and blue the following day. Lucifer caught Sam’s gaze and with the snap of his fingers Sam was clean and dressed once more, albeit still very sore. Sam was also still in the room, he expected to be back in the motel. 

He looked to Lucifer a question in his eyes, but Lucifer just crossed the distance between them and brought their mouths together in a soft kiss. Surprised Sam responded timidly, unsure of what Lucifer was up to. Sam rested a hand on Lucifer’s chest as the kiss deepened and just as Sam was beginning to relax into it, Lucifer broke away. Lucifer held his gaze, their breaths mingling together. He rested a hand gently on Sam’s cheek and without a word Sam found himself back in bed at the motel. He looked at the clock and saw that only a few minutes had passed. He tentatively touched his lips, in all their dealings together Lucifer had never kissed him like that, soft and gentle and sweet. It had always been rough, violent, a show of dominance, nothing more. Sam lay back and tried to tamp down the emotions rising in his chest and wondered what it had meant. All he knew was that he would find out soon and what that day would bring he couldn’t tell, but he hoped it would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> There is definitely going to be a third fic in this series. I'm gonna try and get it posted within the next few months. Things have been a little crazy lately so my apologies if it takes a little longer. Anyway, see you then.


End file.
